


Fuzzy Feelings

by cheshirejin



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku will never look at peaches the same way again…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Feelings

crossposted from inumir  
  
Title: Fuzzy Feelings

Author:Cheshirejin  
Pairing: onesided Miroku /InuYasha  
Genre: general/hentai-ish

Words: 300

Rated: T  
Warning: yaoi thoughts, you thought police you.

Summary: Miroku will never look at peaches the same way again…

 

They were staying in Kaede’s village, sitting under some trees and enjoying the shade. InuYasha and Miroku had spent the week doing odd jobs and one of the local farmers had given them a basket of fruit. The half Inuyoukai grabbed a peach from the basket and sniffed at it cautiously. Upon deciding the fruit was ripe, he bit into it with enthusiasm.  


Long before this warm summer day, the peach had been a favorite fruit of Miroku’s.  Their roundness, sweet flavor and their undeniable resemblance to his preferred area of anatomy made it the perfect fruit in his humble opinion. Now he was never going to look at a peach the same way again. The very feminine, round, full, juicy, soft, fuzzy fruit in question was causing him to rethink some things that he had believed about himself only earlier that same day.   

_Even for me this is just not right_ , the thought ran through Miroku’s brain but did nothing to stop him from staring, transfixed; his eyes drinking in the scene before him.  Inuyasha was licking stray beads of sweet, sticky, juice from his hands and arms with quick laps of his long pink tongue, yet allowing the juices to trickle down his chin in small rivulets that formed darkly spreading, wet stains on his haori.   

Watching the silver haired half-breed gently scrape the peach’s stone clean of the clingy yellow flesh with his sharp canines, brought deliciously dirty thoughts into the perverted monk’s mind.  He couldn’t look away even when the object of his attention noticed him staring.  

Inuyasha, perhaps misreading the hungry look on his face, held one of the blush colored fruit out, asking, “You want some?”

_Do you even know what you’re offering? Hell yes I want some_ … “No thanks, you can have them.”


End file.
